wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Feyawen Nightfury
“There are far worse than demons in the dark places beneath the trees...” Feyawen Nightfury is an ancient priestess of the goddess Elune, a former commander of the Sentinel Army and the current Keeper of the Silver Circle. Though she serves the Alliance, she values the preservation of her people above all else. Her matronly nature and her political connections in the Sisterhood can make her a strong ally or a formidable foe. Biography History Feyawen is a truly ancient night elf. She does not appear as a hero in any of the night elf histories, and if she played any significant role in the events of the past, only she knows. Campaign Experience Like many ancient elves she has served Elune in countless efforts throughout time, dating back to a period well before the War of the Ancients. Her experience is as follows: * Joined the Sisterhood * War of the Twin Empires * Troll Excursions * War of the Ancients * Settling of Winterspring * Enlisted in the Sentinel Army * Legion Skirmishes * War of the Satyr * War of the Shifting Sands * Battle for Mount Hyjal * Warsong Skirmishes * Feralas Expedition * Scourge Wars in Northrend * Fall of Auberdine/Construction of Lor'danel * Firelands Invasion * Battlefield: Barrens * Siege of Orgrimmar * Alliance/Horde Peace Summit with the Council of the Moon * Assault on the Ironmarch * Silverwing Campaigns * Silver Circle Adventures Relationships The Nightfurys Feyawen is the last heir of the once great and noble kaldorei House of Nightfury. House Nightfury once presided over the village of Kalanaar, a small settlement on the outskirts of Hajiri and the surrounding forest. Since the time the kaldorei settled upon the shores of the Eternal Well, men and women from House Nightfury had protected the northwestern borders of the Kaldorei Empire from external threats. The last lord of House Nightfury was Feyawen's father, Adanion Nightfury. After the catastrophic events of the Sundering and the War of the Ancients, Feyawen severed all ties to her family's nobility. To this day, Feyawen remains a reluctant heiress to a once great and noble house. The Shadowferns The Shadowferns were one of the great noble highborne families living in the city of Suramar. Feyawen married the last heir, a highborne artisan by the named Berox. For many long years, Feyawen lived in peace with Berox in the city of Zin-Azshari, until the Legion came. Zin-Azshari was ground zero during the first invasion, and Berox was one of the many casualties lost that day. Feyawen maintains ties with Thinius, the older brother of her late husband Berox Shadowfern. Thinius currently serves as one of Feyawen's personal retainers. Children In the days leading up to the first Legion invasion and the War of the Ancients, Feyawen was pregnant with twins. She was in her final trimester when Zin-Azshari fell to the demons and she was forced to flee from her home and her life of peace forever. Following the events of the Sundering, Feyawen raised her twin daughters in Winterspring. Together, they lived a life of relative peace until the War of the Shifting Sands. Feyawen served as a Priestess-Commander in the Sentinel Army during the war, and her beloved daughters and younger sister Anwen - whom she loved like a daughter - served beneath her. Both daughters and Anwen were killed-in-action during a silithid ambush. The Moonstrikers The Moonstrikers were stalwart survivors from the War of the Ancients and played a part in establishing the first night elven settlements in Winterspring. Feyawen worked closely with the Moonstriker family to safeguard the many displaced refugees from the Sundering during the first arcane blizzards that drastically altered the climate in the valley of present day Winterspring. Thinius Shadowfern and Mythera Darkthorn Thinius Shadowfern was the older brother of Feyawen's late husband, Berox Shadowfern. He was also the husband of Feyawen's much-beloved sister, Anwen Nightfury. He was recently reintroduced to kaldorei society when the Exile of the Highborne was lifted by High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. After he learned of Anwen's death, he grew especially close to Feyawen. Together, the two ancient elves found solace in each other until Thinius discovered how his late wife came to pass. Grief-stricken and heartbroken, Thinius severed his ties to Feyawen for six long years. It is only recently that they've begun learning to forgive one another and allow themselves to grow close once again. Mythera Darkthorn is Feyawen's niece, the daughter of Anwen Nightfury and Thinius Shadowfern. Feyawen loved Mythera immediately, because the younger woman had the appearance and demeanor of her late mother. When Mythera discovered that Feyawen was responsible for her mother's demise during the War of the Shifting Sands, she rebuffed all of Feyawen's affections. Despite Feyawen's tenderness and patience, Mythera refuses to forgive Feyawen for breaking her father's heart and sending her mother to her death. Kelanthos Ivyfang Kelanthos Ivyfang is a long-time companion of Feyawen Nightfury and one of her closest advisors. While eccentric, Kelanthos’s experience and wisdom have been invaluable in the face of countless conflicts throughout Kalimdor since ancient times. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:WIP Category:Silver Circle